


The Colours of Quintis

by SonicNotTheHog



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicNotTheHog/pseuds/SonicNotTheHog
Summary: AU where you can only see colours once you meet your soulmate.Scorpion but AU.My first ever lengthy piece of creative writing.





	The Colours of Quintis

The sound of metal on metal rang out in the dusty garage. The first rays of sunlight were filtering through the murky glass of the windows, painting patterns on the pale floor. The bare brick of the walls gave an impression of dereliction, yet the spacey garage was surprisingly homey. Desks with computers and gadgets dissected the space, and piles of oddities and junk scattered around them left a perilous path through the room. Artefacts of the people that inhabited the garage lay strewn around in careful chaos. A large sign brightly stating ‘Scorpion Explosives’ swung suspended from the ceiling. The tatty leather sofa and mismatched chairs sat near to the door, exuding a welcoming warmth into the office area, with plants decorating the window sill behind. The garage disappeared into the darkness leaving an impression of a host of forgotten items under dust sheets and tarpaulins. The wrought iron stair case that joined the open space to the floor above, reflected the solid nature of the building, and gave a hint of a living area.

Usually the garage was humming with activity, but today Happy Quinn was alone. Being alone bothered her, she had been here all night, only finding solace in the steady beat of hammer on steel. She stopped and admired the piece of the motorbike that represented her current project and stretched with a slight groan. The metal was cold beneath her fingers, and she took pleasure from shaping the smooth steel in different ways. Mechanics was Happy’s speciality. As a genius with an IQ of 184, machines held no secrets from her. She could dismantle and rebuild, create and destroy any mechanical creation. Never did she feel as complete as she was with a tool in hand, arms coated in oil and surrounded in engine parts. 

Yet there was still something missing. 

Satisfied with her nights work, Happy crossed the floor in a few strides and turned into the kitchen area. Filling the kettle, she reached for her cup, added some coffee and set it on the side to await the boiled water. She paused, staring at the swirling pattern of her mug. The different shades of grey mingled and became almost indifferent, and Happy sighed sadly. She longed to be able to see the true colours of the mug, of the world around her. Living for 27 years in shades of black, white and grey was difficult, and while her team mates believed she was contented with her life of machines, Happy felt an absence that wouldn’t be easily fulfilled.   
It was easy for them to say, Walter had Paige, Sylvester and Megan were happier than ever, even Cabe was enjoying the start of something with Allie. Their worlds had filled with colours, that could never be imagined, only experienced when your soulmate finally found you. Each one of them had shared the moment the world had blossomed for them, but Happy couldn’t fully appreciate it. She feared deep down it would never happen for her.

She filled her mug and taking a sip of her coffee, she trudged back towards her desk, navigating the towering piles with practised ease. She reached for her hammer as footsteps came from above and Walter appeared, closely followed by Paige and her son Ralph. Walter was the founder of the team that Happy was a part of and had an IQ of 197. Scorpion was his brain child, and as a team they took on government and private contracts, that often ended up with them saving the world. Happy snorted to herself, she’d been referred to as a super hero in the past, which was ridiculous, she was only a genius! Happy nodded a greeting to Walt and Paige, and Ralph came over to see what she was working on. Ralph was a genius too; his IQ was the highest of them all at 200. At just 11 years old he was taking college classes alongside elementary school, and his science fair projects always won first prize.

The door clunked open and Sylvester strolled in, Kovelsky’s bag in hand. Sly was their human calculator, he could do maths faster than a super computer, and had endless knowledge of stats and figures. His quirkiness with germs and phobias made Happy regard him fondly. He loved Megan with all his heart and their marriage was an endless honeymoon. Happy beckoned to Ralph and followed the others into the kitchen, pulling out her usual seat.

As the team munched on fresh bagels, Walter began discussing that day’s job.

“So today we are headed to Las Vegas to help a casino that is losing money. They can’t pinpoint the issue and have requested our services. Fairly straight forward job.”

“So, we got room for a little down time afterwards?” Happy mused.

“I’m not sure that will be efficient, I’d rather get back to work here” Walter replied.

“Oh, come on Walt” Paige nudged him. “It’ll be nice to be in Las Vegas”.

Walter took a bite of his bagel and eyed her. “Anyway” he continued, “I have asked a friend of mine to assist us, as he has a measure of uh, expertise in this area.”

“Who’s that then?” Sly asked

“His name is Tobias Curtis and he is a world-renowned behaviourist”

Happy sniffed, the name meant nothing to her, but Sly perked up at the news.

“Doesn’t he have a gambling addiction?” he questioned Walter.

Walter paused, “Like I said, he has ‘expertise’.”

Sly and Happy shared a look before something caught Happy’s eye. Over Sly’s shoulder she could see the Scorpion sign, but something was different about it. The usual dreary grey that backdropped the bright neon lighting, was seemingly not so dreary. As she watched, time seemed to slow, and the voices of her friends were no more than whisperings. To her amazement the grey faded and changed… colour! Happy gasped inwardly and blinked a few times to reassure herself of what she was seeing. Her stomach began a churning cycle of butterflies, and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Colours! Well, one colour, green, as she recalled from the excited chatter of the others when their colours had flourished.   
Happy’s head went into overdrive as she pondered the implications of the now-very-green sign. Her eyes couldn’t look away, her brain couldn’t think, her limbs felt like lead. She was a genius, yet somehow, she couldn’t quite comprehend the facts laid out before her. The world felt like it had come to a grinding stop yet was almost spinning faster than ever. One word pounded a rhythm in her head. Soulmate. Soulmate. Soulmate. Finally tearing her eyes away, Happy instead focused on her mug, still as grey and indifferent as before. Sighing, she shook her head and went back to her breakfast, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. That’s when she noticed the four pairs of eyes staring at her. She hurriedly tried to form a credible sentence but Cabe’s timely arrival saved her from having to answer the questioning looks.

Piling into Cabe’s government issue SUV, the team chattered away, excited to be heading to Vegas. Happy had her usual seat in the back and spent most of the time with her nose in her laptop, browsing for rare motorbike parts. She didn’t engage with the conversation but heard Sly and Paige discussing Toby Curtis. Sylvester was talking about how he trained at Harvard and got his doctorate by the age of 17 years old. Happy snorted to herself, yet still the knucklehead had a gambling addiction, not that smart! She focused her attention back to the exhaust system she was admiring, when something caught her eye out the window. Just passing her was a bright coloured car. Red. This colour was red, she remembered. Happy gasped, and Paige turned around.

“Everything OK Happy? You’ve been really quiet today”  
Happy looked at her and tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

“I’m fine, thanks” she muttered, eyes drawn back to the car.

“You sure?” Paige looked worried “You know I’m here to help the team, emotionally, and you don’t seem to be yourself”

Happy looked at her “I. Am. Fine.” She pointedly punctuated each word.

Paige didn’t look offended “OK, Hap, but I’m here if you need anything” 

She turned back around and joined in the banter that Cabe and Sly had begun in the front. Turning her attention back out the window, Happy noticed the red car had disappeared, but a blue one had taken its place. Happy took a moment to appreciate the new colour, trying to fix it in her memory for reference later. Looking into the distance, she noted the greys and blacks and whites were still present. Slumping down in her seat, she pondered the new colours appearance and yet no person here to announce their status as her soulmate. Happy considered the conversation about Toby that she had overheard right before the car had appeared. Thinking back to breakfast, the garage’s sign had become green right after Walter had told them Toby would be joining them today. Her heart skipped, could it be? As a genius she didn’t believe in coincidence, but she wasn’t sure she wanted this to be the truth. Arriving at the airport, Happy attempted to put it from her mind.

As they entered the sprawling casino, Happy hardly noticed the people and the noise, her attention too focused on the canvas of colour developing before her. The flight had been largely uneventful, and she had even slept a little. A few more colours appeared the closer they got to their destination, the latest of which was gold, a nice contrast to the chrome of some motorbikes they had passed. Now inside the casino, the colours were blooming like flowers. She stumbled along blindly behind the rest of the team, her eyes darting between swaths of bright red and gold, dark blues and more beautiful greens. Names, that had until this point been just words, words with no significance to her, yet finally she was seeing what her friends experienced every day. The grey tones still hung like a heavy cloak of disinterest, in larger proportion to the new shining hues, but Happy barely noticed them, so vivid and distracting were the colours. Distantly she heard a mans voice, louder than the rest in his excitement, declaring for all to hear how he was betting big because the colours had emerged for him today. The significance of this was not lost on Happy, and her head whipped around to seek out the owner of the voice. She had a second to appreciate the deep rumbling tones that flowed through her like a warm breeze, yet she could not find the speaker. Her reverence was interrupted by Paige, who had returned to link her arm through Happy’s and drag her on through the crowd.

Her attention brought cruelly back to the current situation, Happy stopped next to Paige in front of Walter, who was looking around as if searching for something. He spared a glance at Happy and in the moment their eyes connected, Happy knew there would be questions, from the frown that marred his face. Unable to give him or anyone else answers, Happy looked away and fiddled awkwardly with her jacket.

A pair of black boots came into her view, signalling the arrival of Walter’s friend.

“Hey Toby! Guys, this is Toby Curtis, Toby this is everyone”

The team chorused a stream of hellos, then followed a sound so pure, Happy’s world stopped and her heart skipped several beats.

“Hey guys.”

Two words. Spoken so simply yet managed to rock Happy from head to toe. Her breath caught, and she willed herself to look up at the man who had so easily thrown her off course. Fixing her attention on the pair of boots, her eyes slowly travelled upwards, drinking in the tatty blue jeans filled with holes, the slim waist they hung from, the grey-green t-shirt that was half covered by a black jacket, undone at the zip, up and up, to the slight dusting of chest hair at the top, the broad shoulders clad by the jacket, the graceful curve of his pale neck into a neatly stubbled chin, the parted lips of a questioning mouth, the cute nose and the deep brown eyes that regarded her with surprise and care, finishing with the black fedora, perched solidly upon his short, dark hair. 

Her feeling of internal surprise and wonder was matched perfectly in the eyes of the handsome stranger that stood before her, clad in 6 feet of technicolour. In the background, Happy was further stunned to realise that every single object and person had flooded into colour, like a great wave had washed away all the grey tones of her life. The sign from above was clear; this man was her soulmate.

All of this had taken a mere moment, yet Happy felt like an eternity had gone by, with her and this Toby just staring in silent amazement at each other. An uncomfortable feeling coursed through her as she remembered Sly’s comment about Toby’s gambling addiction from breakfast and felt her heart sink as she connected it to the man in front of her. Walter’s commands cut through the revelation, organising the team so they could get to work. Luckily, Toby had been assigned a different task to her own, and with no time to think Happy pushed him out of her head and turned to the task at hand.

Once the job was completed, the owner of the casino was so impressed by the speed and efficiency of the team, that he offered to pay for them all to stay at a classy hotel down the road. After much persuading by Paige and Sly, Walter agreed they could stay for a night and have some fun. While everyone else went shopping, sight seeing or swimming in the hotel pool, Happy collected her room key and headed into the rambling maze of rooms in search of a little solace. For once in her life she wanted to be alone to collect her thoughts.

After far too long, Happy found her room, that when she entered turned out to be a luxury suite. As the door clicked quietly shut behind her, she took a moment to examine her surroundings. Feeling extremely out of place in such a lavish setting, Happy slowly walked through the huge living space. The kitchen area appeared to have every necessary appliance, the large bedroom contained a 4-poster bed, and the TV in the lounge almost filled one wall. On the far side of the suite was a set of French windows that lead out to a spacious balcony, overlooking the strip. Happy sat precariously on the edge of an overstuffed chair and tried to examine her thoughts and feelings on the events of earlier. She soon realised that the luxury room was too distracting for thought, so she stood and, taking some juice from the fridge, headed to the balcony, hoping the space and fresh air would calm her nerves.

Settling into the comfiest looking chair she could find, Happy sipped on her drink and placed it on the small table in front of her. From her vantage point, she could see out for miles across the Las Vegas strip, and the soon-setting sun bathed everything in a golden light. Now she understood the excitement of her friends, the reason for the endless happiness they felt. The rainbow of colourful hues that had splashed messily into her life, were a sight to behold and she was even now finding new shades and tones of colours that had just been letters on a page for so long. Happy sighed and her thoughts turned unbidden to the attractive Dr. Curtis. Why did he have to look so incredible?! Happy was a genius, she understood the biology of it, the perfect being that was your true soulmate, the undeniable match that meant this person was only for you. Yet she hadn’t fathomed just how beautiful he would be.

No matter how good looking he was, the fact remained of his gambling. This made Happy uneasy, it seemed so cruel that someone so perfect for her on the outside, had something so imperfect inside. She had grown up, bouncing around from foster home, to children’s homes and back again a dozen times. She craved the stability that had been denied to the 8-year-old version of her, and her soulmate was supposed to provide that. Yet she seemed to have been gifted with someone who would pull the rug from under her time and again. She pounded the arm of the chair in a burst of anger before throwing her arms up, feeling defeat wash over her. Part of the reason she had come to her room was the hope she could avoid Toby until they had to leave for the airport in the morning. Once the job was done, he had disappeared into the endless mass of people, heading towards the craps tables with a determined pace to his stride. She hoped it would keep him occupied enough to forget about her.

Over the balcony, the sun was spreading its final rays as the dusk settled over the bustling scene. Lights had started twinkling into existence, painting the strip in a multicolour rainbow of brightness. Happy reached for her drink as a buzzing sound echoed from the depths of her room. Muttering about the ridiculousness of doorbells in hotel rooms, she crossed the room, expecting Paige who had promised to come and collect her when they went to dinner.

“Sorry Paige, I lost track of…” she said as she flung open her door. 

The words died in her throat as she saw not Paige, but a tall, skinny shrink leant casually against the doorframe. As the door opened Toby looked up, flashing the most gorgeous smile Happy had ever seen. She felt the brick-wall resolve she had been creating crumble ever so slightly. 

“What’s up Doc?” she said casually, before cringing at the corniness of the comment.

Toby chuckled at the unintentional humour, and another brick fell with a dull thud from Happy’s resolve.

“Hi, Happy” He intoned smoothly, “I um, wanted to speak with you. I’m guessing from the look of surprise you had when Walt introduced me, you experienced something similar as I did?”

Happy looked at him curiously “Not sure what you mean, Doc” she tried to sound casual.

Toby chuckled again, “Yet your body language tells me otherwise!”

Happy cringed again, he was a behaviourist, Harvard trained, he could read her like an open book. Getting things passed him was going to be difficult. She huffed.

“What do you want, Doc?”

“Just to talk, I figure getting to know one’s soulmate is part of the deal”

Happy’s breath caught when she heard the word. She swallowed awkwardly and felt her heart sink as she realised that hoping this would just be forgotten was pretty much impossible.

“I guess you should come in then” she said, stepping back to allow him entry.

He followed her through the suite and grabbed a bottle of water when Happy offered him a drink. Plopping back into her comfy chair, Happy pulled her legs up underneath her and tapped an uneven pattern on her knee with her fingers. Toby went to the railings to look out over the strip and Happy took a moment to examine the shrink in more detail. The casual way he leaned on the railings gave him a measure of confidence, which Happy found she liked. He bounced his foot as he watched the people swarm below him, as if in deep thought. He turned abruptly towards Happy, and she blushed at being caught staring. Strolling over to her, small grin on his handsome face, he took a seat directly opposite her and crossed his legs. She felt the weight of his gaze as he took a drink from his bottle. Unable to meet his look, she shifted in her seat, feeling the silence cover her like an itchy cloak.

“So, um, you wanted to talk?” she attempted to keep her voice steady but meeting his eyes, she felt the intensity of his stare so strongly she thought she could almost be swept away on a light breeze.

Toby cleared his throat. “Um yeah. Sorry, its obvious you are having a harder time than me over this. Is there anything I can do to make this easier?”

The concern in his voice melted the ice around her heart a little, and she peered at him again. He had changed position in his seat, now leaning towards her with his elbows on his knees. She locked his eyes with hers and found this time she didn’t want to look away. There was something calming about this stranger, Happy could feel it in her core.

“Uh, sorry its just a bit of a shock. I guess I had convinced myself it wasn’t going to happen for me”  
A look of sadness washed over Toby’s face and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, its nature, everyone has someone, you know?”   
His deep baritone resonated within Happy’s soul, and she almost leapt out of her seat towards him. Shifting her position to one she hoped appeared more relaxed, she spoke again.

“I guess I’m just surprised to meet the match that biology made for me”

Toby grinned, “Disappointed, eh? Sorry about that!”

“No, no!” Happy nearly fell out of her chair as she struggled to correct her mistake, “Not disappointment, just uh, surprise” she trailed off feeling stupid.

The smile widened on the Doc’s face “It’s ok, Happy, I know you find me attractive, it is just biology working its magic. What would the point of a soulmate be if you don’t find them visually appealing first? I can tell you, I think you are beautiful, and I just can’t believe how lucky I got.”

Happy stared at him in amazement, “But you don’t even know me”

“I’m a genius Happy, I know that biology is never wrong, we are just meant to be”

“Yeah, but how can you just take it at face value? I might be a horrible person”

Toby nodded thoughtfully “I guess you could be, but I know myself and I trust in the science, so I choose to believe you aren’t”

Happy took a moment to digest his words. He sounded so sure of what he was saying, why was she having such a hard time accepting this?

“Happy?” 

The way her name sounded coming from his lips, sent a shiver down her back. She looked at him, giving him permission to continue talking.

“I realise that this has come as a surprise to you, and I want to reassure you that you can have all the time you need to process this. I’ve waited so long for the day the colours would appear, and when I saw the red of my bath towel this morning, I thought my head might explode.” His tone was casual and soothing and Happy found herself relaxing as he talked.

“I have never felt so much joy in my heart, knowing that you were on your way to me.” Toby swallowed and chuckled nervously. “And as much as I want to scoop you up in my arms, I can read the fear markers all over you, and so I won’t do that” he laughed again “Sorry I guess I’m kind of nervous so I’m rambling”

Happy shook her head, unable to properly formulate a sentence. Toby continued.

“Um, so, really I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to finally be able to sit and talk to you, but to take all the time you need to feel ok with this, yeah?” he looked carefully at her, trying to gauge her reaction “an-and anything I can do to help, you’ll let me know?”  
Happy cleared her throat and tried to organise her thoughts to form a response.

“Toby” she tested his name on her tongue and found it appealing “I’m not really big on feelings, and um probably can’t describe it as eloquently as you”

Toby grinned but said nothing as she continued.

“But, I had a rough start in life, no stability, constantly searching for something that felt like home. Still looking in some ways I guess. Happy swallowed nervously, willing her voice to remain steady. “I had all but given up that finding my soulmate would happen, that he, um, you, would ever complete my life. So yes, today has been a crazy rollercoaster of emotion, that I am ill-equipped to handle, and moving forward from here is scary as hell.”

Her voice cracked slightly, and she drew a deep breath to keep the threatening tears at bay. Toby smiled at her, and her resolve lost a larger chunk of its wall.

“I’m going to make you a promise, Happy” his voice was slow and calm, and it nibbled at the edges of the nervousness that Happy felt. 

“I’ve always known I would find you one day, and that I had the ability to be anything you would need me to be. God as my witness, I’m not going to do anything to screw this up. My promise is to never let you down, whatever you want or need, it is my honour to be able to give that to you.”

The words that Toby spoke, held such conviction, that Happy felt the last of her resolve disintegrate to dust.

“Ok” she whispered. She inhaled slowly and purposefully “I’m scared.”

Toby stood and came to sit on the table, directly in front of her. Happy’s heart skipped a beat. This was the closest they had been, and she couldn’t help but notice how good he smelt, like pine needles and steel shavings. The combination made for a heady concoction that caused her to feel slightly drunk. 

“Would you like some time alone to process?” he asked carefully, a little sadness in his eyes told her he didn’t want to leave her, yet he would if she requested.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry, I guess I don’t know how I expected this to be.”

Toby nodded “It’s completely understandable, I will give you some space to catch your breath, and you can just yell if I can do anything, yeah?” he reached into his pocket, found a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. Handing it to Happy, he stood up.  
“That’s my cell, just holler at me when you’re ready” 

Toby rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs and with a quick clap, stepped around her chair into the suite. Happy waited and heard a quiet click as the door closed behind him.

She let out the breath she had been holding, almost gasping at the lack of oxygen. Toby’s scent lingered in the air, and a stray breeze brushed it closer to Happy. It enveloped her like a warm blanket, and she suddenly felt his absence like a sharp pain. 

“Another quirk of the biology” she thought to herself, knowing that this is how his leaving her would feel now. The sun had gone completely by now, and the moon had made its way into the sky. Happy shivered, from cold and from something else. Something, she suspected that had to do with the handsome doctor that had just exited her room. Opening the paper in her hand, Happy regarded the numbers written in Toby’s slightly scruffy writing. Reaching for her phone, she quickly input the digits, then changed her mind and pocketed her phone again. She wanted him to come back, yet something kept her from dialling the number.

A knock on the door signalled Paige’s arrival, and Happy headed back into the suite again. Paige and Ralph were waiting for her when she opened the door, and Happy felt a small pang of sadness that it wasn’t Toby again. True to his word, he was giving her some time. 

The friends headed down to the restaurant together, and found the others waiting at a large table in the corner of the dining area. Happy started when she realised that Toby was amongst them. He flashed her a smile and pulled out the chair next to him, inviting her to take a seat. A smile crept onto Happy’s face but with a nonchalant air she headed to the other end of the table and sat down. Sparing a glance towards Toby, she noted with pleasure the smile and nod of the head as he acknowledged her win. Damn, she was enjoying this! 

Dinner was a jovial affair, with everyone feeling relaxed and enjoying the spread. Once the last morsels of delicious food had been cleared from the plates, and the last dregs of fancy cocktails drained from the glasses, Walter cleared his throat. 

“So quick announcement. Due to the successful nature of the job here, I’ve asked Toby to come on full time as part of the team, and he has cordially accepted.”

A rabble of ‘congratulations’ and ‘way to go’ filled the air. A rush of warmth filled Happy, as she digested the news, and catching Toby’s eye they shared a smile.

After dinner the team separated, heading to their respective rooms for sleep before the flight home in the morning. Happy found herself lingering at the table, while the others left one by one. Eventually it was just her and the Doc left behind. Feeling suddenly shy, Happy couldn’t take her eyes off the table. She heard Toby get up from his seat, walk down the length of the table and pull out the chair opposite her. She waited while he sat down, then finally found the courage to look at him.

Toby was watching her intently as her eyes met his, and she blushed a little.

“So, I hope the news of my joining Scorpion wasn’t too disheartening.” Toby spoke softly, a gentle caress to Happy’s ears.

“Uh, a surprise” she replied “But a good one” she quickly assured him.

Toby smiled again. “So, have you had time to consider the events of today?”

“Have you told the others?” Happy blurted out.

“Told them what?”

Happy fixed him with a stare containing all the frustration she could muster, and Toby laughed.

“No, I didn’t tell them anything. Why the big secret?”  
Happy shrugged “Would rather wait until there is something to say”

Toby nodded agreeably. “So, you headed to bed too?”

“Perv” Happy scowled at him.

The Doc laughed “I only meant that I would like time to get to know you better if you weren’t too tired”

Happy relaxed again “Oh, well, yeah I don’t really sleep so, I guess we could hang out if you want. You wanna come back to my room?”

Stepping out the elevator, Happy and Toby walked the long corridor back to Happy’s suite in companionable silence. Happy could feel her heart pounding, and she couldn’t help but steal sideways glances at the handsome shrink strolling beside her. Toby didn’t seem to react but the small smile on his lips said it hadn’t gone unnoticed. When they reached her door, she swiped her room card and stepped quickly inside pushing the door open wider for Toby to follow, and then shutting it behind him. Happy stood for a moment unsure of what to do, but Toby moved to sit on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. She hesitated and then made her way over, sitting down next to him, but keeping a little distance between them.

Moments passed unspoken, with Happy desperately trying to think of anything to say. She didn’t realise how tense she was, arms rigid, hands gripping the cushion beneath her, until she felt warm fingers brush against her own. She jumped and yanked her hand away as if she had been burned. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry” Toby panicked “I didn’t mean to make you jump. Sorry, it’s too quick for you! Sorry! I’m sorry.” He looked terrified.

“It’s cool” Happy breathed, “Just startled me. Chill Doc, it’s all good”

The relief was palpable, and Happy’s heart melted. Clearly this was influencing him too, and it made Happy feel a little guilty in keeping him at arm’s length. She cleared her throat.

“So, um, I feel like I should explain some stuff to you, ‘cause I feel like maybe I’m being unfair to you.

Toby looked at her quizzically “In what way?”

“Well I feel like, actually I know, that I’m keeping you at a distance and given what you have already told me, I guess I’m worried how I’m making you feel” She paused “That probably doesn’t even make sense. Sorry” she said, eyeing him.

Toby smiled a little shyly and relaxed into the deep sofa cushions “Nothing to be sorry for, I told you, whatever you need is fine by me. You haven’t told me to leave and never bother you again, so I guess something must be going in my favour, right?”

Happy nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’m curious about you, unsure as well because I heard some stuff” she trailed off.

“What stuff, Hap?” he said using Paige’s nickname for her. “What have you heard?”

“About your gambling” she mumbled quietly, not able to look him in the eye.

Toby nodded “Yeah I figured that was it, talking to Sly, huh?” Happy nodded, unable to voice her thoughts, and Toby continued.

“Can I tell you a story about me?” Happy nodded again.  
“So, my mum was crazy. She was Bi-Polar, and my dad he went nuts watching her suffer. That’s the reason I became a shrink, to try and help them both” he sighed sadly, “Not that it actually helped anything.”

Happy stayed silent, eyes wide with surprise at the information he so easily shared with her.

"My dad, he liked to gamble. We spent every Christmas down the tracks. It became a kind of habit.” He paused and took a deep breath, Happy waited as patiently as she could.

“Anyway, when I started my doctorate I needed money. I remembered everything my dad ever showed me, it was easy. I was good at it too. Until it went too far, I lost a bit, then a lot, got in debt with some bad people. It was an addiction, the rush of adrenaline when I won the big stakes, powerful like a drug.” He shrugged “It still is I guess, I don’t know any different.” Toby finished with a small shrug, staring at his hands.

“Not good” Happy thought. 

Before she fully registered her actions, Happy reached across the gap and took Toby’s large, strong hands in her own. He met her gaze with a small apologetic smile.

“Sorry Happy, probably not what you want to hear about your soulmate” he hung his head sadly.

“Hey.” Happy gripped his hands a little tighter, shifting closer to him, her leg side by side with his. “You don’t need to apologise. I should be saying sorry to you. I judged you on something, before I had all the information and that was wrong. You did what you needed to, to survive, and no one can judge you for that” she said firmly. “The fact is, we all have a past and I was so tied up in my own feelings, how you were supposed to look after me and give me stability, that I forgot I am meant to do that for you too.”

She gulped and stared at him, worried she had just ruined any chance they had. He looked up at her and smiled. 

“Sweetheart, this is a big deal for some people, you had even managed to convince yourself that you didn’t have a soulmate. Who wouldn’t have some reservations?” he grinned at her. “We have a lifetime together ahead of us, plenty of time to hash out the details. For now, I’m just thrilled to be here with you.”

Time stopped for Happy. She stared at him, unable to move, unwilling the break the moment. His heavenly steel-pine scent wrapped around her, filling her body with warmth. The rough-soft skin of his hands made her skin tingle. Everything about him pulled her in, captured her senses and sent her head into a spin. She knew the biology was mostly to blame, but she found herself not caring. She wanted this to work, but it also scared her.

Toby shifted in his seat and looked at her questioningly. “Everything ok, Happy?”

She blushed, “Yeah, just thinking”

His gaze softened, and she felt her carefully constructed shield begin to dim.

“Anything you would like to share?” he whispered in an undertone.

“Just that I am glad you are here too.”

Toby smiled and gently pulled her towards him. Happy stiffened in surprise but went with it, laying her head against his chest. Pulling her legs underneath her, she settled comfortably against him and felt her whole body relax. His calm breathing synced to her own, and the steady pound of his heartbeat through his t-shirt resonated within every inch of her body. They lay together for a long while, Toby occasionally laying gentle kisses in her hair. Happy had never felt so safe and loved as she did in this moment, and before she knew it, she had drifted peacefully off to sleep.

Awaking with a small start, Happy slowly eased open her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a large, comfortable bed. She was still clothed but her jacket was draped over a chair beside her and her boots were on the floor. To her left, the open window showed the early rays of sunlight, and the curtains drifted in the gentle breeze. Happy closed her eyes again and tried to remember how she made it into bed. In a flash she remembered the conversation with Toby. Her eyes snapped open and she realised there was a delicate weight over her stomach. A bare, hair-coated arm lay protectively over her. She turned her head to the right and was rewarded with the face of a peacefully sleeping doctor. Her breath caught in her chest as she drank him in, enjoying the way his handsome face looked in slumber.

“See anything you like?” Toby’s sleepy voice reached her ears and Happy blushed.

“Maybe” she teased.

Toby opened his eyes and grinned at her. Happy shivered and returned his smile shyly.

“So, uh, how did I end up in bed, Doc?”

Toby chuckled. “Well, you fell asleep in my arms on the sofa. So, I carried you in here and put you to bed. I wanted to stay but I didn’t wanna push my luck, so I just lay down beside you. No funny business, I promise.”

“I believe you.” Happy smiled. “Wow, so I like slept all night? That never happens to me!”

Toby grinned. “Soulmates, right? Your head and your heart recognised my ability to look after you and enabled you to just drift off to sleep.”

Happy smiled shyly. “I do remember feeling warm and safe, lying with you on the sofa.”

“You look cute when you’re asleep too”

Happy scowled and smacked him on the arm. Toby laughed and wrapped his arm a little tighter around her.

“Breakfast?” he asked.

Happy nodded. “Yeah I’m starving. Just let me wash my face”

She hopped out of bed and went into the en suite. Turning on the hot tap, Happy checked out her reflection, surprised to see she looked refreshed and relaxed.

“So, did Walter get you a seat on our plane today?”

There was a pause. “I, uh, I’m not coming back with you today”

Happy stopped washing her face and reached for a towel. She walked to the doorway to see Toby sat on the edge of the bed. “Why not?” she asked him, patting her face dry.

“I need to go home and pack up my life.” He shrugged “Shouldn’t take more than a week.”

Happy paused, letting the information sink in. “I see.”

Toby looked at her, worry lining his face. “Can I show you something?” he said, patting the bed beside him.

Happy moved to sit beside him and took the piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. Scanning it quickly, she recognised a contract, identical to the one she had signed when Walter had created Scorpion.

“Walter had me sign it as soon as I agreed to join the team. I promise you, I am coming to LA.”

Happy sighed. “I know, its just a week is a long time. I guess I just figured you would be coming with us today. I only just found you…” she trailed off, emotion clouding her voice.

“I know sweetheart.” Toby moved closer to her, turning her to face him and taking her hands in his. “I know this is going to be difficult, but it is just a week, and then you got me for the rest of your life. I promise, once I move to LA, we will never have to be separated again.”

Happy nodded sadly. “Let’s go to breakfast.” Toby said, pulling her to her feet. “Can’t have you being hungry on the way home.”

Happy trailed after Toby as they walked down to the restaurant. Seeing the others already seated they moved to join them. Paige tried to catch Happy’s eye as she passed her, but Happy pointedly avoided her gaze. She took a seat at the far end of the table, while Toby sat next to Walter. Unable to find the will to eat her food, Happy stared miserably at her plate. She felt pain in her heart and it confused her how she had grown so attached to Toby in such a short space of time. After breakfast, Paige came to her, a worried look creasing her brow.

“Happy you OK?”

Happy nodded and attempted a smile. “I’m good, just think I ate something odd”

Paige nodded but the worry did not leave her face. “You know Toby went to medical school, maybe talk to him before you leave” she said kindly.

“Yeah, good idea, thanks Paige.”

The front desk clerk came to tell them their car was waiting to take them back to the airport, and the team prepared to leave. Toby approached Happy and taking her arm, pulled her off to the side. Lifting her chin so she would look at him, Toby smiled at her.

“Just a week sweetheart, I promise I’ll be back by your side in a week, and I will stay by your side until you send me away”

Happy felt tears forming behind her eyelids. “I’ll never send you away.” She sniffed.

Toby grinned and pulled out his phone “Let’s take a selfie! Just so you don’t forget how handsome I am” he said with a wink.

Happy rolled her eyes but stepped closer to Toby as he lined up the camera. 

“There. I’ll send it to you” he promised.

Happy nodded and locked her gaze into the eyes of her soulmate. Never had she felt such a connection to a person before, never had she wanted to be as close to someone as badly as she did now. Swallowing the ball of nerves that had settled in her chest, she reached out to Toby and gripping him by his t-shirt pulled him down towards her. 

“You have one week” she whispered and then to Toby’s surprise, she closed the gap to kiss him. Happy felt her heart racing as his warm lips caressed her own. Deepening the kiss, Happy pulled herself into Toby’s body and as his arms went around her she sighed happily. All too soon, Paige was calling her name and Happy pulled away from Toby. Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, she turned and walked away.

As the car set off along the strip, Happy’s phone pinged, indicating a new message had arrived. Unlocking her phone, she opened the message to see the picture she and Toby had just taken. Her heart fluttered as she took in the handsome features of her soulmate, and then spotting the message she grinned. It read ‘#QuintisForever’. Sighing, Happy tried to focus her attention out the window, pondering how best to occupy herself over the next 7 days.

It was going to be a long week.

The plane journey home was as uneventful as the trip out, but this time Happy was too excited to sleep. She ran over the past days events in her head, smiling every time she remembered the kiss. She licked her lips for the hundredth time, reliving the moment. Sighing she willed time to move faster, wishing it were next week already. As the team exited the plane at LA airport, Happy looked around her, seeing everything in colour this time was interesting. Somehow though, the colours seemed more muted than they were in Las Vegas, she made a mental note to ask Toby about it when she saw him again.

Cabe drove them back to the garage, and once inside Walter headed upstairs to pick up working on his latest project. Paige and Sly considered the options for adding a desk to the room, for Toby to use as a work space, eventually pulling a table in next to Sylvester’s. Happy noted it was directly opposite hers, even if it was across the open room. She dumped her bag on her chair and headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee for everyone, while Walter reappeared with a computer for Toby. Happy’s friends seemed excited for his arrival and the evolution of Scorpion, she wondered how they would feel when they learned of her’s and Toby’s new relationship.

Eventually, everyone drifted home, until once again, Happy was alone in the garage. The now-green Scorpion sign, drifted on a stray breeze, and Happy noted the faded effect of the colouration. Eager to pick up her project again, and hopefully waste some time, Happy gathered her tools and parts for the bike. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message to Toby, assuring him of her safe return. She added a couple of kisses to the end, shaking her head when she realised how much she had changed in just 48 hours. Flipping through her song list, Happy picked a track that suited her current mood and, turning the volume up, went about her work.

Sometime later, when the moon was high in the sky, Happy put down her tools and rotated her shoulders, stretching out the stiffness. Picking up her mug of now-cold coffee, she took a sip and cringed at the temperature. Glancing at the cup, she realised the hues she had longed to see before, now revealed varieties of pink. Groaning, Happy decided to buy a new mug in the morning. Of all the beautiful new colours, she had decided pink was not her favourite. She took her mug to the kitchen and dropped it in the sink. A sharp stab lanced her side as she did, and she hissed in pain. Doubled over, Happy inhaled deeply until the pain passed. Only now noticing a headache making itself known behind her eyes, Happy figured the plane journeys had taken their toll on her. 

She gathered her bag and left the garage, shutting the door firmly behind her. Her apartment was only a few blocks away, and she always enjoyed a stroll through the empty streets. Reaching the door to her apartment block, Happy put her key in the lock and climbed the stairs to her home. Once inside she kicked the door shut and, rubbing her temples headed straight for her room. Tossing her boots aside, Happy collapsed onto the bed and crawled under the sheet. Sleep was suddenly all she could think about and she was out almost before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Happy awoke to the sound of knocking on her front door. The knocks synced with the pounding in her head and she rolled over, groaning. Checking her phone, she cursed, 11am and 3 messages from Toby. How long was she asleep for? 

The knocking came again, more insistent this time. Groggily, Happy reached for a blanket and, wrapping it around her shoulders, made her way to the front door. Upon opening it, Happy was greeted by Paige, carrying a Kovelsky’s bag and a worried look on her face. 

“Happy, oh my god, you look awful!”

Happy snorted “Don’t hold back, Paige. Tell me what you really think!”

Stepping back, Happy gestured for Paige to enter then, shutting the door behind her, turned and headed down the hall, coughing and sniffing as she went. Paige followed, setting down the bag on Happy’s table, she took a seat on the sofa while Happy attempted to curl up in a ball in her chair. Giving up on being comfortable, she settled for burying her head in the blanket and groaning.

“What’s going on Happy? You’ve never missed work before.”

“I don’t know!” came the wail from the blanket “I felt tired when I got home yesterday and now I feel like death! Everything hurts!”

“Do you need me to call a doctor?” 

Happy snorted “Only one!” she thought. 

Then it hit her, what if she was sick because of Toby?! What if, by them being separated her body was suffering? She didn’t know enough about this soulmate thing to know the answer. Maybe Paige would know more? Happy sighed, it was time to tell the truth.

“Paige, I got something to tell you. I see colours now…” She paused to let the words sink in.

Hearing nothing, Happy poked her head out of the blanket to see a mixture of shock and amazement on her friend’s face.

“Oh my god Happy! That’s incredible! Since when? How did it happen? Oh my god; who is it?!” Paige finished in a rush.

Happy sighed “Toby Curtis.”

Paige squealed and Happy buried her head in the blanket again “Paige! Sick person here!”

“Sorry Happy, I just can’t believe it. I’m so thrilled for you!” she paused “Oh no!”

Happy’s head reappeared “What?” she frowned at Paige “I don’t like that tone”

Paige swallowed “I think that is why you are sick Happy, you miss him. Being away from your soulmate can have serious repercussions, and you’ve never been sick. I need to call him”

“No!” Happy tried to leap out her chair to stop her, but didn’t have the energy “Paige please don’t, I can’t let him see me like this!” she cried weakly.

“Hap, it’s not weakness to have your soulmate look after you, especially when you are sick. It’s nature, biology. Come on, you’re a genius, you understand the facts.”

Happy nodded sadly. “OK” she said weakly, burying herself in the blanket again.

Paige went into the kitchen and Happy distantly heard her talking. The words seemed fuzzy like she was listening through a wall of cotton wool. Feeling a wave of fatigue wash over her, she felt her eyes closing and, as she succumbed to the heavy feeling, Paige’s voice came through loud and clear.

“Toby, she needs you. You have to get here.”

When Happy woke up again, she was confused to find herself sitting in a sterile looking room. Containing only a table, 3 chairs and a filing cabinet, Happy felt she knew this room but couldn’t place it. The door opened, and in walked Miss Weldy, the lady that ran the orphanage Happy had spent much of her childhood in.

“Hello Happy. We have found some more potential candidates for you today. Hopefully this time we can find a good match.”

Happy tried to speak and found she couldn’t get any words out. Miss Weldy left the room and came back a moment later with 2 people, Walter and Paige. Happy tried to ask them what was going on, but still no words came. She had to sit in silence while Paige and Walter discussed her with Miss Weldy. Before long they were shaking their heads and leaving the room, without so much as a hello to Happy. Despair coated Happy’s throat and she felt tears brewing. 

Miss Weldy opened the door to usher in another person, Sylvester this time. He too ignored Happy, talking to the orphanage mistress before turning and leaving again. Next came Cabe, and then her father, both with the same results.

When Miss Weldy returned to the small room, she sat down opposite Happy and looked at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry Happy, I did have one more person to come and see you, but apparently he found someone else he liked. It’s a shame because I thought Dr Curtis would have really liked you”

Tears trickled down Happy’s face as she realised it was Toby she spoke of. Unable to bare it anymore, she buried her face in her hands, letting the emotion overwhelm her.   
“Why is this happening?” she thought.

When Happy next found the courage to open her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. She tried to move and found she couldn’t. The only sound that reached her was a steady beep. Happy paused, she recognised that beep. It reminded her of a heart monitor. Suddenly, she realised her eyes weren’t open and she couldn’t move because she was lying in a bed, wrapped securely in a sheet. Oh god, was she in hospital?

Mustering all the energy she could, Happy finally managed to open her eyes. The blurry images that came to her, made her eyes water and she blinked a few times to clear them. Eventually a woman that Happy didn’t know came into focus. The woman smiled at her and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

“Hello Happy, it’s good to see you awake. You are in hospital, you had a fever and went unconscious. You are going to be fine, but you need to rest” she said kindly.

Happy’s throat felt raw and swallowing was difficult. 

“Toby?” she managed to croak out.

The nurse gestured to the side of the bed and, turning her head Happy was rewarded by the heavenly sight of her soulmate, fedora over his face as he slept, legs propped up on the end of her bed. Overcome with emotion, Happy attempted to call to him. 

“Would you like me to wake him?” the nurse asked her.

Happy nodded and watched as the nurse walked around her bed to tap Toby on the shoulder. Starting awake, his hat fell to the floor. The nurse told him Happy was awake and his eyes came to lock with her own. Toby jumped to his feet and made it to her bed in two strides. Sitting in the chair next to it he took Happy’s hands in his.

“Oh Happy, I’m so glad you’re awake. I’m so sorry, I had no idea this would happen. I promise I will never leave you alone again.” 

Happy shook her head, trying to tell him she didn’t blame him, but unable to speak she just let the tears fall freely down her face. The impact on the Doc was immediate and scooping his arm underneath her, he was lying next to her in an instant, her head on his chest, his face in her hair and arms wrapped around her like the best blanket Happy had ever known. 

Overwhelmed by the emotion of it all, Happy sobbed quietly, soaking Toby’s t-shirt with her tears, while he placed small kisses in her hair and whispered nonsense words of comfort in her ears. Tiredness tugged at her again, and just before she let it overtake her she heard Toby’s words.

“I love you so much, Happy.”


End file.
